Family Ties
by Murphy22
Summary: Alex is new to Mystic Falls. He came to find himself, but he might stumble into many secrets and possible find love.(This is set during season 3)
1. Chapter 1

The last time I was in Mystic Falls it was with my mom. We were visiting my uncle at the Salvatore mansion. Now I'm going back because he's dead. It actually happened a few years ago, but I didn't hear about it until now because I was traveling with my mom. We can never seem to stay in the same place for a long time. This is my senior year, and she wants me to go to school instead of being homeschooled. She wants me to go to Mystic Falls and live in the Salvatore mansion. My uncle did leave it to me in his will. I just never really knew what to do with it until now. I honestly hate Mystic Falls, but it's what my mom wants so I'll do this for her.

I get to the mansion and there is a car parked there. I'm not sure what it's doing there. I unlocked the door and there were two guys standing there and looking at me like I was crazy. They looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. One looked like a cocky jerk and the other one looked like a brooding loner. Why were these two guys in his uncle's house? Then the cocky one said," Who the heck are you?"

I replied," Alex Salvatore…who are you?"

They both looked confused.

"Why are you here?"

"My uncle left me this house in his will."

"He died a few years ago."

"I know, but I've been on the road. I'm here now though, and the house is in my name. Now who are you?"

The other one interjected, "I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon."

I asked," Wait…are we?"

Damon replied," Yes…we're related."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

Stefan answered," There's enough room for all of us, and the house is technically yours now."

We finished the details of the living situation. The house was being signed over to me tomorrow. While talking to Stefan it hit me. I had met them before. I met them the last time I was here to visit my uncle. I was around six at the time, and they looked the same as they did now. I knew this could only mean one thing. They were vampires. My uncle had told me about vampires. They were nasty creatures that my family use to hunt. It all started with Giuseppe Salvatore. My uncle use to make me study the history of Mystic Falls. I also remember that Giuseppe had two sons, and their names were Damon and Stefan. His uncle also told him that now their only purpose was to keep this house for them. He always described them as horribly nasty things. I mean Damon could be, but Stefan seemed nice. When I met them my uncle said that they were relatives that were staying for a while. I always got a bad feeling from them. They creeped me out. Because of vampires my uncle made me learn to fight. He knew he was too much of a coward to face them, but he didn't want me to be one to. I was a fairly skilled fighter, but I didn't want to fight them. Maybe I wanted to hit Damon, but I didn't want to kill him…not yet anyway. I would like to finish my senior year without any fights or death. Maybe I could just ignore the vampire thing. I could just pretend I knew nothing. If either one of them provoked me then I would fight. Until then I would appear to be clueless.

The next day Stefan and Damon stood outside the house while I was signing the papers for the house. I knew as soon as I signed the papers they couldn't come inside until I invited them in. In my head my uncle was saying to not invite them back in. It did sound tempting, but I decided I would invite them inside. I realized that it would be kind of awkward if I didn't invite them in and then an invisible barrier was keeping them from entering. That would be suspicious, so I would have to invite them inside without it seeming too weird. I walked to the doorway and said," Welcome to my new house. Please come in." I guess I succeeded in not looking suspicious. I think they were actually relieved that they didn't have to ask to be invited inside. I could tell that they weren't entirely sure how much I knew. I liked that I could keep something from them.

Today was my first day of high school in Mystic Falls. I didn't really get along with many of these kids when I was younger. I remember getting into a fight with one of them. His name was Tyler Lockwood. He was a total jerk and he probably still was. Then again he was probably captain of the football team to. There was one person that was nice to me. It was after the fight with Tyler that I met her. I had a broken nose, but Tyler got a broken arm. I think I won. The girl was so nice. She helped me stop the bleeding. Her name was Elena. She was really nice. I had a crush on her, but she was dating some kid named Matt at the time. I know we were all only six, but she said they were in love. I'm curious to see how it worked out.

I walked to my locker. Obviously I was nest to Stefan because we shared the same last name. Everyone kept asking me how we were related. I just told them that we were cousins. It could be true if you added a few greats, but I wasn't sure. I knew Stefan wouldn't argue with me over it anyway. The girls in Mystic Falls were beautiful. I hadn't seen Elena yet, but I was still looking. So far I've met a girl named Caroline. They're really no point in talking to her as soon as she mentioned that she was Tyler's girlfriend. Even if we were friends I knew that Tyler and I would have way too many problems. I wanted to avoid him for as long as I could.

I went to history class. My teacher's name was Alaric Saltzman. What a strange name. Next to me was a kid drawing. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him. I thought I should make some friends, so I introduced myself. Turns out I did know the kid. It was Jeremy Gilbert. It was Elena's little brother. He actually liked Jeremy. He was the only kid he had fun hanging out with. Jeremy remembered me to. We chatted until class started. He was pretty cool. I may hate the idea of living in Mystic Falls, but at least now I had a friend.

I was going to walk home right after school, but then Jeremy asked me if I wanted to hang out. I agreed. We headed towards the football field. I wasn't sure why he wanted to hang here. We stood under the bleachers, and then I saw Jeremy pull out a joint. Now it made sense. Jeremy was one of those stoner kids. It didn't bother me that he was. Actually I thought I would feel a little better living in a town with nothing but vampires if I had something to calm me down a little. It really did help. We watched the practice while we were there. Honestly, we weren't watching the football practice…we were watching the cheerleaders. Jeremy was telling me about his girlfriend Bonnie. She looked cute, but that's all I would say or do. I noticed Caroline. I saw that she was cheering for that Jerk. Turns out Jeremy wasn't to good friends with Tyler either. I continued to look around at the cheerleaders then I saw her. She was beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair. I'd never seen her before, but she looked amazing. I asked," Who's that?"

Jeremy replied," No way man." You don't want to get involved with her."

"I'll decide that. Who is she?"

"That's Rebekah."

"Rebekah. What's so bad about her?"

"You don't want to know."

I didn't push the subject. To be honest I kind of quit listening after I heard her name. I wanted to walk over there and say hey, but I felt a little too calm from the smoke. I decided against it. First impressions are kind of a big thing, and I didn't want to mess it up. After the practice we met up with Bonnie. She could tell that Jeremy had been smoking again, and she was furious. She drove us home. When I got home Stefan and Damon were both there. Damon was drinking, which seemed like usual for him. Stefan was looking at me. I figured Bonnie had called him. I wasn't any of his business, but Stefan seemed like one of those guys who cared about everyone and what happens to them. To my surprise Stefan didn't say anything. He just gave me that stare, which sucked. I walked up to my room.

I decided to go out for the night. I noticed that it was a full moon. They say full moons bring out the crazies. I went to the Mystic Grill. It looked like everyone had the same idea. The only ones I didn't see were Tyler and Caroline, and I didn't care where they were. I saw Jeremy arguing with some girl. I figured that that was Elena. She also looked beautiful. Mystic Falls was full of a lot of beautiful women. Then she started to walk towards me. I wasn't sure what she wanted, but considering her speed it wasn't good. She said," I'm so sorry my brother did that to you."

I was confused.

I replied," He didn't do anything. I wanted to do it."

She looked at me like I was an idiot. I probably was.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Which is none of my business. I'm so sorry for prying. Wait…don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah…you probably don't remember me without a broken nose."

"Oh Alex. Of course now I remember. I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yeah I'm living with my cousins until the end of the school year."

"Oh…who are your cousins?"

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"Wait…you're a Salvatore?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well…I'm kind of dating Stefan."

"Really? He didn't tell me."

We talked for a while. I never pictured that the vampire would have a human girlfriend. At first I wondered if Elena was a vampire, but every sign pointed to human. I hung out with Jeremy for a while. He told me how overprotective Elena was. Then I saw Rebekah come into the grill. She looked radiant. I was speechless. I left Jeremy to introduce myself to her, but I was interrupted. Some jerk got in my way. He saw that I was going for her, and he laughed like I was being naï didn't seem to notice me. She called for the guy standing in front of me. Apparently his name was Nick. I didn't like the way he looked at me. If he wouldn't have walked away I probably would have started a fight. I have a temper problem. People were starting to leave the Grill. I saw that Rebekah was sitting alone, so I walked over to her. She looked at me with a confused look. I wasn't sure why she was confused. I sat next to her and said," Hi. My name's Alex."

"Hello. I'm Rebekah. Sorry about my idiot brother."

"No worries."

"So…you're the Salvatore's cousin."

"Yeah."

"So how are you liking Mystic Falls?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"It kind of sucked…until now."

She burst out laughing.

"Was that your attempt at a pick up line?"

"Maybe."

We both started laughing.

"Well at least you're honest. So if Mystic Falls sucks why did you come?"

"My mom wanted me to."

"Ok. Now tell me the real reason you came?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes… I want an honest and serious answer."

"My dad."

I didn't like to talk about this, but she brought it out in me.

"Does your dad live here?"

"Maybe. I don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well my mom is a Salvatore. Some guy from Mystic Falls knocked her up when she use to live here, and she won't tell me who he is. I want to know who he is, so I can know who I am."

"Wow."

"I don't know why I just told you all that."

"It's okay. I understand what it feels like not knowing who you are."

She smiled at me.

"Well I got to go. It was nice talking to you."

"Bye."

"Would you want to do this again sometime?"

I was shocked.

"Yes."

She smiled and walked away. I finally walked home. It was a crazy night and a full moon, of course. When I got home I felt amazing. Rebekah was awesome. She might actually like me, and I actually liked talking to someone. I've never really done that before, but it was nice. Maybe living in Mystic Falls wouldn't be that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been in Mystic Falls for about a week now. I've finally started to get my footing. I even have my own routine. Get up every morning to my great great great great vamp cousins, go to school and hang with Jeremy, watch the cheerleader after school while getting high, and go to the Mystic Grill. It might sound boring, but what I'm starting to learn is that nothing is as boring as it seems here. I was on my way over to the Gilbert house because I thought I should shake up my routine. I knocked on the door, but it was open. I wasn't sure about going into their house uninvited, but I decided to go inside. I walked to the kitchen and saw Elena making coffee. She turned around and jumped when she saw me. I immediately apologized. She replied, "No…its fine, but how did you get in here?"

I said, "Well your door was open, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay…."

"Oh well that's sweet. Jeremy was probably being clueless and forgot to shut it. Did you want some coffee while you wait for him?"

"Oh sure."

I sat down, and we just sat there in awkward silence. I don't think we're really past the drugs incident. Maybe she doesn't trust me. I don't entirely trust her either since she is dating a vampire, so I guess we're even. Then in walked the vampire. At least it was Stefan because Damon was a pain in my neck. Man I hate when I make a vampire pun. Stefan seemed a little confused that I was over, but it didn't seem to bother him. The awkward silence continued. I think getting bit by Stefan would be more fun. Then Stefan said," So…Alex, we haven't had a lot of time to talk since you got here, but how are you liking Mystic Falls?"

I replied, "Well it's everything my Uncle Zac said it would be."

"Yeah you and Uncle Zac were close right?"

"Very."

Elena interrupted,"Yeah Alex would always come to visit in the summer. We had a lot of fun."

I laughed,"Yeah I guess we did."

Elena smiled at me. She could really brighten up a room. Then Jeremy came downstairs, and we walked out the door. We usually walked to school. I liked it because it gave me time to think. Lately I've been thinking about the supernatural creatures that live here. I mean was there more than vampires? Does Jeremy know about this? How many people do know about this? I have noticed a few things. I suspect that Caroline and Tyler could be vampires. I need to know more though because I need to be sure. I mean I feel like I'm at Vampire High, and I'm the only blood supply. I know I'm probably being a little irrational, but what would you do in my situation. When we got to school Jeremy and I went our separate ways. I saw Rebekah reading some fashion magazine, so I walked over to her. She smiled at me when I sat down. She looked really beautiful today. Then she said, "HI."

I replied,"Hey….How was your weekend?"

"Boring."

I laughed, "Sorry about that."

"No need you can entertain me."

I smiled. "Okay…how about tonight I buy you dinner at the Mystic Grill?"

She smiled, "Sounds perfect. Pick me up at seven."

Then she walked away. Seeing her made me feel wonderful, and asking her out was the most terrifying moment of my life. When she said yes I felt amazing. I don't think anything could ruin this day. I should have known better though. When something good happens then something bad will happen. Well it always happens to me anyway. Why should today be any different? Then guess who I saw walking down the hall. It was Tyler Lockwood with his smug smile. He bugged the mess out of me. I was hoping that he would just walk by with some under the breath disparaging comment, but that would be too good to be true. He stopped right in front of me. So I guess it was safe to say that he remembered me. He looked me over, and I could tell he disapproved of me. I knew why he acted like that. It was because I was raised like him in a proper house. I moved from place to place as long as I could remember. I'd learned to accept that people would treat me differently, but Tyler always got under my skin. Then Tyler said," So I thought we were supposed to leave the trash on the curve."

I laughed. "Oh wow…well at least I know your insults haven't gotten any better."

"Neither has your face."

"Bravo. You still sound like an idiot."

"Stay away from Rebekah."

"Seriously? This is about Rebekah. You know what I'll do what I want."

"Just remember I warned you."

Then he walked away. I wasn't sure what that was all about. I mean did him and Rebekah use to have a thing or what? Anyway I decided to let it go. Instead of hanging with Jeremy after school I went straight home. Damon was there, but not Stefan. I decided to keep me going out with Rebekah a secret from them. For some reason it didn't feel right to tell them. Besides last thing I needed was someone sucking the life out of her. I quickly changed my shirt. I put on a white v neck and a blue plaid shirt over it. I didn't look to bad. I snuck out of the house when I saw Stefan and Damon arguing about who knows what. Luckily I made it past their super hearing.

I walked over to Rebekah's house. When I got there I was too nervous to knock, but I finally found the courage I needed. To my surprise it wasn't Rebekah who opened the door. It was her brother, Nick, I think. I remember that he didn't like me though. Once he saw me a devious smile spread across his face. Then Rebekah rushed to the door. I thought I heard him mumble something under his breath. She was trying to push me out of the door way, but something about her brother made me stay put. It honestly felt like mind control. Then Rebekah shouted, "Stop it, Nick."

Then Nick said," Sister, it would be rude not to invite the boy in. Please come in."

Then for some reason I walked inside.

"Stop it. I like him Nick."

"I just want to make sure he's appropriate for my baby sister."

"Don't do this."

I don't remember what happened next because I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long I'd been unconscious. I woke up on the floor. I tried to get up, but I doubled over in pain. My neck hurt, but that wasn't the worst part. It was my stomach. I tried to push the pain away, but it wouldn't stop. What was this pain? Oh no this can't be happening. Was this feeling hunger? No that can't be possible. Wait! Did Rebekah's brother bite me? More importantly did he turn me? I noticed that I was covered in blood, and I could only hope that it was mine. My clothes were soaked in red. I tried to stand, but I was very wobbly. Then someone grabbed my arm. It was Rebekah. She helped me to the couch. She had this horrible look of disappointment in her face. Was she a vampire? Had I wanted to date a vampire? My mind was raising with all of my questions. I felt like my heart was racing. Rebekah asked, "How are you?"

I replied," I'm not sure. What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, but you're in transition."

"Transition?"

"Before you become a…vampire."

"No. This can't be happening. I thought you weren't one of them."

"You knew?"

"I knew they existed, but I didn't think that you were one."

Before she could speak Nick walked into the room. I felt a new rage wash over me, and then I pounced on him. I had pushed him up against a wall. Then he smiled. I wasn't sure what it was, but he kept staring at me in satisfaction for some reason.

Nick said, "Well…well….I guess I misjudged you mate. You won't become a vampire."

I asked, "What?"

"You'll become a hybrid."

"What?"

"Half vampire and half wolf."

I let go of his shirt.

Rebekah jumped in. "How is that possible? You're a Salvatore…wait, but you don't know who your father is."

Nick responded," Well I thought you would just make a good snack, but now you're worth more to me alive…well undead….than dead."

I didn't know what to do next, so I just sat down. Then Nick passed me a glass full of red liquid. I knew it was blood, but I had to ask.

Nick replied, "The blood of a doppelganger."

I asked," Why does it have to be a doppelganger?"

"It's complicated."

"Whose blood is it?"

"Quite the curious one aren't you. If you must know its Elena Gilbert's"

As soon as I heard that I dropped the blood on the floor.

"I'm not drinking that!"

"Now was that necessary, and yes you do."

Rebekah added," You have to or you'll die."

I said, "I'd rather die."

Then I guess I super speeded out of the house. I just meant to run out, but I guess I was more upset than I thought. I didn't know what to do. How could I? Where could I go? Stefan and Damon? I still didn't trust them, so I don't think I can go to them for help. Elena? No, what if I got hungry and tried to drink her. She was my only way to survive, and all I wanted to do was die. Well then I guess Damon and Stefan were my answer. If they killed me it would solve my problem, and chances are they would. I can't believe I'm going to the vampires that probably killed my uncle, but if anyone's going to kill me it might as well be them.

I arrived at the Salvatore Mansion. I paused before going inside. Vampires had to be invited in, but since I was the owner and I am now dead I guess it doesn't matter. I walked in to see Damon drinking, of course, and Stefan was pacing. Then Stefan saw me and he let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure why he was relieved to see me. Then Stefan asked, "Where have you been for two days?"

I asked, "What?"

"Nobody's heard from you in two days. Where have you been?"

"I was gone for two days?"

Daman stood."Yeah, so where were you?"

I replied," I know you guys are vampires."

Stefan seemed shocked, but Damon seemed cautious.

Damon asked, "And how long have you known?"

"Since I was little. You guys came to visit once and you look the same as you did then."

Stefan said, "OH, I forgot that was you."

I continued," Well, anyway, I was going on a date with Rebekah, but I didn't know she was a vampire until….."

Stefan asked, "Until what?"

"Until her brother bit me."

"So you're in transition."

"Yeah, but there's more…."

Damon interjected, "How could their possible be more?"

"I don't know how but her brother says that I'm transitioning into a hybrid."

Damon asked, "How is that possible?"

"I think my dad might be a werewolf, but I don't know who he is. That's my best bet."

Stefan asked," So are you going to go through with it?"

"I was offered Elena's blood, but I wouldn't take it. I won't become a vampire or hybrid or whatever."

"I'm sorry Alex. I wish this didn't have to happen to you."

"Me too. But before I die I'd like to say goodbye to my friends."

"Of course."

I went upstairs and changed my clothes. I was going to Jeremy's house. I know it sounds like a bad idea because of Elena, but I have to say goodbye. I don't have the courage to call my mom and tell her, so saying goodbye to my friends is the closest thing I have to getting any type of closure. I wanted to say goodbye to Rebekah, but I knew she would never let me do this. I know she's a vampire, and I do hate her, but I can't help but still feel attracted to her. I finally made my way to the Gilbert house. Elena opened the door. With the look on her face I knew that Stefan had called her and told her everything. She looked like she was about to cry. I smiled at her, but that seemed to make her cry, so I stopped. She let me come inside. We walked into the kitchen where I saw Jeremy sitting. He looked frustrated. I started to feel guilty. Jeremy had told me of all the people he'd lost. I can't imagine how it must feel to lose another. I'm not even sure how I feel about it. I haven't cried about it or anything. I think I still feel like I'm going to wake up from this nightmare. I sat down, and Elena passed me coffee. I took a sip, but it tasted awful. Elena asked," Is something wrong?"

I replied," It just tastes…different."

"Oh right you're in transition. I'm so sorry, Alex."

Jeremy stayed silent.

"It's okay."

"I wish I could do something."

Jeremy stood up. "You can! Just give him your blood, and we don't have to lose anybody else."

"I don't want it Jeremy."

"Well I'm not gonna sit here and watch you die. You're an idiot!"

Jeremy stormed off.

Elena yelled,"Jer!"

"It's fine. He's just upset."

"You know. If you want I will give you my blood."

I smiled.

"That's sweet, but I don't want it."

Then I heard someone say, "That's too bad mate."

Elena said, "Klaus….."

I turned around and saw Rebekah and Klaus. Rebekah seemed heartbroken, but Klaus seemed horrifyingly happy. I wanted to kill him. I also wanted to hug Rebekah and kiss her. Why was she here? Did she want to say goodbye?

Then Rebekah said, "I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what she meant, but then she super speeded towards me and grabbed me. Klaus did the same to Elena. When I realized what they were doing I tried to jerk away, but I was too weak. I could tell that I was already dying. I didn't have the strength to fight them, but I tried. Klaus bit into Elena's wrist. She yelped. I struggled against Rebekah's grip. Klaus brought her wrist to my mouth, but I wouldn't do it. Rebekah kept whispering in my ear to drink, but I didn't want to. I could smell her blood. The smell seemed to make me feel stronger. I could feel her pulse. I hated it, but I also craved it. Then I bit into her wrist. It was the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. I made myself pull away. I didn't want to kill her. Then I felt Rebekah let me go. I fell to the floor. It felt like something inside me was growing. I could only guess it was the wolf inside. Then I felt hunger. I couldn't take it. I could hear Elena and Jeremy's pulse, so I did the only thing that I could do. I super speeded out of the house.


End file.
